


A Day to Remember

by Shadowmaster68



Category: A Day to Remember (Band)
Genre: Probably won't do this again, crappy poem, not sure why I'm posting this, oh well, personal poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10289936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68
Summary: It's a poem. Sorry. Have fun. (Please don't hate me)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, normally I don't do this sort of thing. I almost definitely won't do it again. I just, I don't normally do poetry. I had to write disjunctive poem for class, basically I was told make 20+ lines of random images and throw it together. Well, as a story writer, this is definitely not my forte, so I struggled heavily to make something that didn't suck. Eventually, as a joke, I selected all of my ADTR songs and put them in shuffle, taking only one (two at max) line(s) from each song. This is the result that was much better than I had thought.

We made a pact and never gave up  
When everything would change we’d always stay the same  
I’m searching for whatever’s left of me  
The doctor says I’m headed for destruction  
And I’m wasting away, away from you  
I can’t tell the difference from wrong and right  
But now I never know the things to say to you  
That help me prove that I’m still on your side

Don’t blink, they won’t even miss you at all  
When will we ever get what we deserve?  
Will you remember? The truth,  
I’d rather run the other way than stay and see  
Same old voices in my ear say enough is enough  
Said goodbye to friends and family cause they could never understand  
I’m a slave to all these voices in my head  
I’m a mess that’s the best way to describe it

I don’t mind if it’s all against one  
Am I worth a reassemble?  
You don’t care, I knew you never cared  
Why can’t you see what three little words have done to me?  
And maybe I’ll find my way back home  
And all you’d ever hear me say  
They don’t ask, they don’t want to know us  
I said I’d never let you go, and I never did

**Author's Note:**

> I initially didn't think I was going to do anything with this, but I liked it so much that I wanted to put it somewhere that I could look at it as I wanted, and I browse my work on occasion, so I thought I would put it here, but I also thought I would share. Maybe people will like it? Idk, but here it is.


End file.
